1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biochemical reaction apparatus which is capable of easily carrying out a synthesis, dissolution, detection, a separation or the like of a solution according to a determined protocol without individual differences at low price and a biochemical reaction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a test tube, a beaker, a pipette and the like are generally used for processes such as a synthesis, dissolution, detection, a separation or the like of a solution. For example, a substance A and a substance B are collected in the test tubes or the beakers in advance, these substances are injected into the other container which is a test tube or a beaker, and a substance C is prepared by mixing/agitating the mixture of substances A and B. Concerning the substance C synthesized in such way, for example, a light emission, a heat generation, coloration, a colorimetry and the like are observed. Alternatively, in some cases, filtration, a centrifugal separation, or the like is carried out for the mixed substance, and a targeted substance is separated and extracted.
Moreover, glassware such as a test tube, a beaker or the like is also used in a dissolution process which is a process of dissolving a substance by an organic solvent, for example. Similarly in case of a detection process, a test substance and a reagent are introduced in a container and the reaction result is observed.
As a chemical reaction cartridge used for such purpose, there is known a cartridge in which a plurality of chambers recessed in a front surface side and flow passages which connects the plurality of chambers to one another are formed on a back surface of the elastic body, and in which a substrate is provided on the back surface of the elastic body so as to hermetically seal the chambers and the flow passage (for example, see JP2005-037368A). Concerning the above chemical reaction cartridge, solutions such as a sample and a reagent are injected inside the chambers in advance, the flow passage, the reaction chamber, or both thereof are partially deformed by pressing a roller from the front surface side of the elastic body, and the solutions in the flow passage or the reaction chambers move. In such way, the solutions are mixed or the reagent is added to a solution.
The roller used in the above chemical reaction cartridge has a circular cross-sectional shape. Therefore, there is a possibility that the reaction chambers which are composed of elastic bodies are excessively pressurized, or that a solution residual or a backflow occurs due to not being able to surely move the solutions inside the reaction chambers because of insufficiency of the pressurization.